jealousys arrival
by Amaichan17
Summary: when jealousy comes knocking at the door for Ciel what will happen? a little sebxcluade!
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's the anonymous princesselric A.K.A princessciel's little sister!Nya!

I'm anonymous because my mean big sister won't let me get an account! Nya! But I got a account now 2!it's princesselric! But enough about me Nya on with the story!

P.S I don't own kuroshitsuji or it would have been shounen-ai!

Pairings Sebxciel/and a little SebxClaude Anime: Kuroshitsuji.

P.S it is a CielxSeb fluff! so there is no SebxFinnan!

It started an ordinary day in the Phantomhive household. Bard was attempting to cook as usual, Hannah was teaching May-rin how to walk with tea without killing herself (she quit after Alois dug in her eye because she wasn't having that crap every day. She'd have to be smoking something serious to let that happen). Finnian was trying to weed the garden. weeding only the real flowers as usual. But that one extraordinary day was when the whole house would turn upside down.

Sebastian came outside and looked at the garden _Holy shit! What the hell is this? _Sebastian thought, looking up at the flowers in every direction crushed. Sebastian looked at Finnian angrily. How did this happen? He asked. Finnian tried to say something but started to cry, "I'M SORRY ! I FAILED YOU AND YOUNG MASTER AGAIN!"

He wailed sighing Sebastian scooped Finnian up and put him on the bench he had made. "Finnian please stop crying! I can fix this. . " _if I can_ Sebastian thought looking at the mess yet again. You go inside and help Bard with the cooking." Okay?" Finnian stopped crying and wiped his tears." okay was replied from Finnian. _He is kind of cute._ thought Sebastian.

Meanwhile… Ciel was looking on Sebastian and finny from the window.

'What the hell are they doing my garden looks like crap! Suddenly, Ciel saw Finnian scoot closer to Sebastian kiss him on the cheek and run. Sebastian touched his cheek, blushed got up and started on the garden. Ciel felt himself boil over with rage._. HOW DARE HE KISS SEBASTIAN!THAT SLUTTLY LITTLE WHORISH GARDEN TENDING BITCH I' LL KILL HIM!_

Ciel thought angrily.Ciel ran out of his office and down the stairs. He was looking for the garden tending Bitch Finnian. He had discovered his unnatural love for Sebastian a few years ago but was keeping it to himself. What would the others say if they found out they would an owner loved his dog! That's why he kept it to himself he _**had **_to for his pride.

_Even though I will never tell Sebastian I like him but I'll never let that bitch Finny have him!_ Bursting his chain of thoughts Suddenly Ceil heard a "HOLY SHIT and Bard came out with his hair on fire. "OH MY FUCKING GOD MY HAIR IS ON MOTHERFUCKING FIRE!" Bard screamed.

Running around in circles Finnian ran out of the kitchen "I'm sorry! Bard are you okay?" he asked. When Ciel saw finny he lounged towards him… suddenly Sebastian ran in swiftly he grabbed Bard, head still on fire and kept running till he reached the kitchen sink turned it on, and put Bards head in the sink. When he put the idiot chef down he looked at him and cringed.

_Holy shit! Man he's seriously gonna have to wear his chefs hat everywhere if he want young master to as so much as look at him without registering the previously eaten tea and cake !_ Thought Sebastian. One half of his head was bald the other half was in chunks. "How does it look?" Asked Bard Sebastian looked and cringed again "If I told you. You would cry. Answered Sebastian

**I'm sowwy for the cliff hanger and it being very short but I'm running out of time nya my moms gonna murder me if she finds out I'm writing a Sebastian xCiel on her comp. Nya Especially since she's one of those moms who want to know everything you do so it's pretty hard for me .nya~ bye!**

**P.S sorry 4 the stupid lines! It did that on it's own!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi princesselric here! It's chapter 2 on jealousy's arrival! Nya! But enough about me on with the story!

May-rin and Hannah ran downstairs. "What happened?" asked Hannah looking at Bard and cringing. "I was coming in from the um"…Finnian hesitated. "Garden with …Sebastian and um. Bard was cooking with a flamethrower and I scared him and he…suddenly Alois bust in. "HI PHANTOMHIVE ME AND CLAUDE CAME OVER TO SEE HOW YOU AND HANNAH WERE DOING!" Alois yelled looking at Bard.

"What the hell happened to you head? Fall in a cannon? Alois asked laughing, almost falling down while pointing to Bard. " Suck it brat!" said Bard. There was a moment of silence May-rin and Hannah stood there awestruck at what Bard had just said to Alois. Alois stood there too. Sebastian was surprised. _I hope Alois doesn't order Claude to attack him because I'm seriously not in the mood to be kicking his ass again._ Sebastian thought frowning.

"Whatever cannon head" said Alois walking away. "Hey Phantomhive how about Claude and that and that kinky little butler of yours make a snack for us hmmm?" Alois said moving closer to Ciel, smiling. Sebastian glared at Alois for calling him kinky._ I'm not kinky! I' am simply a kinky person in denial. Wait did I just admit that!_ Thought Sebastian shaking his head.

"That would be good " Ciel admitted nodding at Sebastian."Yes my lord " Sebastian said bowing and going into the kitchen with Claude. "Lets make Quiche" Claude suggested looking at Sebastian. "Sure " Sebastian replied going into the spice cabinet for the best spices.

"What's taking them so long?" Alois asked looking at Ciel. "Alois it's only been five minutes but to satisfy you I'll go and see what they are doing answered Ciel walking away.

_Oh so he was wondering to! I knew it! That kid is so repressed and I pity him_ Alois thought sighing. Hannah was setting the plates and May-rin was in the garden with Bard and Finnian. "So.. How's it going here?" Alois asked looking at Hannah ."Good." Hannah said never looking up. "Mmkay" Alois said_. Awkward! A_lois and Hannah thought at the same time.

Meanwhile…

Ciel looked at the Beautiful Quiche in the oven from a crack in the in the door. _Damn does that look good! When I get to that Quiche I'll stuff thirty down my throat before Alois even gets two! _Ciel thought drooling at the Quiche in the oven. Then Ciel saw Sebastian and Claude cleaning up. "I missed a spot Sebastian said walking to a towel to clean the batter of his cheek. "I got It" Claude said walking towards Sebastian but Before Sebastian could turn around. Claude Quickly licked his cheek.

Cliffhanger! Nya! Boy do I like torturing u guys =) Nya! Please read and review! Told u guys I would add a little SebxClaude! Lolz for Ur amusement! Nya! BYE 


End file.
